outwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Maglious Demise (Part1)
* Speak to Sgt. Neatham in the Forest Compound. Welcome to Outwar, young adventurer! Your arrival could not have happened at a better time. The Evil Wizard Maglious has summoned dangerous mutant monsters all over this forest outside the city... Will you help attack the mutants to stop them from destroying Diamond City? ---- * Kill 1 Mutant Dog in the Forest Clearing. Mutant Dogs have been summoned by Maglious to attack the Compound. You must go send those Dogs a message and kill one of them to show them who is boss. Use the arrows to move and follow the white path to find the Mutant Dogs. Kill one and return to me right away! Did you kill the Mutant Dog? ---- * Kill 1 King Crab in the Mushroom Patch. There is a King Krab that is eating all the crops needed to feed Diamond City! It must be stopped or the city will starve! Did you slay the King Krab? ---- * Kill 2 Tribal Hogs in the Forest Jungle. Those Tribal Hogs are attacking anyone who enters the jungle to collect healing herbs for the city. Go show them who's boss! Did you kill the Tribal Hogs? ---- * Kill 2 Tree Hunters in the Dark Jungle. The Tree Hunters are killing the fairies needed to produce magic dust for the city! Did you kill the Tree Hunters? ---- * Kill 3 Sun Trolls in the Deserted Land. The Sun Trolls are soaking up all the warmth needed by to the forest. Kill the Sun Trolls and return to me for a reward. Did you kill the Sun Trolls? ---- * Kill 3 Stump Eaters in the Water Falls. Stump Eaters are devouring the trees needed to supply breathable air to the city! Kill the Stump Eaters and return to me for a reward. Did you kill the Stump Eaters? If you need help finding them, click their name in the Quest Helper at the right side of your screen and the path will be revealed. ---- * Kill 4 Moss Mongers in the Marsh Land. The Moss Mongers are poisoning all the plants in the forest that the city needs! Go kill the Moss Mongers and return to me for a reward. Did you kill the Moss Mongers? ---- * Kill 4 Rabid Monkeys on the Mystic Path. Rabid Monkeys are infecting those who travel through the mystic path heading to the city with their deadly venom! Kill the Rabid Monkeys and return to me for a reward. Remember, do not let them bite you! Did you kill the Rabid Monkeys? ---- * Kill 5 Totem Beasts near the Desert Water. The Totem Beasts are drinking the water needed by the city! Kill them and return to me for a reward. Did you kill the Totem Beasts? ---- * Kill 5 Slime Spies near the River Path. There are Slime Spies snooping around Diamond City Gate, leaking city secrets to their master! Let's put an end to these mutants once and for all! Kill the Slime Spies and return to me to for a reward. Did you kill the Slime Spies? * Speak to Stella on Main St. in Diamond City. Congratulations! You managed to kill the Mutants who were a huge threat to Diamond City! Maglious, the evil wizard responsible for the mutant attack, must be stopped before he strikes again! My friend Stella is waiting for you inside Diamond City. Go talk with her right away! Category:Quest Category:WIP